Rocket propelled grenades (RPGs) and other ordinance are used by terrorist groups to target military vehicles and structures. See WO 2006/134407 incorporated herein by this reference.
Others skilled in the art have designed intercept vehicles which deploy a net or a structure in the path of an RPG in an attempt to change its trajectory. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,190,304; 6,957,602; 5,578,784; and 7,328,644 all incorporated herein by this reference. Related prior art discloses the idea of deploying an airbag (U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,558) or a barrier (U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,499) in the trajectory path of a munition to deflect it. These references are also included herein by this reference.
Many such systems require detection of the RPG and deployment of the intercept vehicle quickly and correctly into the trajectory path of the RPG.
Static armor such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,690; 5,191,166; 5,333,532; 4,928,575; and WO 2006/134,407 is often heavy and time consuming to install. When a significant amount of weight is added to a HMMWV, for example, it can become difficult to maneuver and top heavy. Such an armor equipped vehicle also burns an excessive amount of fuel.
Moreover, known static systems do not prevent detonation of the RPG. One exception is the steel grille armor of WO 2006/134,407 which is said to destroy and interrupt the electrical energy produced by the piezoelectric crystal in the firing head of the RPG. Bar/slat armor is also designed to dud an RPG. But, bar/slat armor is also very heavy. Often, a vehicle designed to be carried by a specific class of aircraft cannot be carried when outfitted with bar/slat armor. Also, if the bar/slat armor is hit with a strike, the RPG still detonates. Bar/slat armor, if damaged, can block doors, windows, and access hatches of a vehicle.
Chain link fence type shields have also been added to vehicles. The chain link fencing, however, is not sufficiently compliant to prevent detonation of an RPG if it strikes the fencing material. Chain like fencing, although lighter than bar/slat armor, is still fairly heavy. Neither bar/slat armor nor the chain link fence type shield is easy to install and remove.
Despite the technology described in the above prior art, Rocket Propelled Grenades (RPGs) and other threats used by enemy forces and insurgents remain a serious threat to troops on the battlefield, on city streets, and on country roads. RPG weapons are relatively inexpensive and widely available throughout the world. There are varieties of RPG warhead types, but the most prolific are the PG-7 and PG-7M which employ a focus blast or shaped charge warhead capable of penetrating considerable armor even if the warhead is detonated at standoffs up to 10 meters from a vehicle. A perfect hit with a shaped charge can penetrate a 12 inch thick steel plate. RPGs pose a persistent deadly threat to moving ground vehicles and stationary structures such as security check points.
Heavily armored, lightly armored, and unarmored vehicles have been proven vulnerable to the RPG shaped charge. Pick-up trucks, HMMWV's, 2½ ton trucks, 5 ton trucks, light armor vehicles, and M118 armored personnel carriers are frequently defeated by a single RPG shot. Even heavily armored vehicles such as the M1 Abrams Tank have been felled by a single RPG shot. The PG-7 and PG-7M are the most prolific class of warheads, accounting for a reported 90% of the engagements. RPG-18s, RPG-69s, and RPG-7Ls have been reported as well, accounting for a significant remainder of the threat encounters. Close engagements 30 meters away occur in less than 0.25 seconds and an impact speed ranging from 120-180 m/s. Engagements at 100 meters will reach a target in approximately 1.0 second and at impact speeds approaching 300 m/s.
The RPG-7 is in general use in Africa, Asia, and the Middle East and weapon caches are found in random locations making them available to the inexperienced insurgent. Today, the RPG threat in Iraq is present at every turn and caches have been found under bridges, in pickup trucks, buried by the road sides, and even in churches.
Armor plating on a vehicle does not always protect the occupants in the case of an RPG impact and no known countermeasure has proven effective. Systems designed to intercept and destroy an incoming threat are ineffective and/or expensive; complex, and unreliable.
Chain link fencing has been used in an attempt to dud RPGs by destroying the RPG nose cone. See, for example, DE 691,067. See also published U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0164379. Others have proposed using netting to strangulate the RPG nose cone. See published U.S. Application No. 2009/0217811 and WO 2006/135432.
WO 2006/134407, insofar as it can be understood, discloses a protective grid with tooth shaped members. U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,605 discloses disruptive bodies secured to armor. The disruptive bodies are designed to penetrate into an interior region of a shaped charge to disrupt the formation of the jet. The shaped charge disclosed has a fuse/detonator mechanism in its tail end.
Co-pending patent application Ser. No. 12/807,532 discloses a more effective vehicle and structure shield including a plurality of spaced hard points held in position via the nodes of a net and used to dud an RPG or other threat.
In use in the field, however, it is possible that the net cords or strands between two hard points or between a hard point and the net frame may break. When this happens, one or more hard points may no longer be correctly spaced resulting in less effective and more vulnerable areas of the shield. A breakage of a cord sherd or strand may also cause other cords or strands to break.